


Worth

by Darkenedrosepetals



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedrosepetals/pseuds/Darkenedrosepetals
Summary: If someone were to tell Carol that her daughter's attendance at a summer camp, would forever change their lives, she would have laughed in their faces. Life wasn't in the habit of handing her fresh lemons. But as chance would have it, meeting the charismatic camp director was the best thing to ever happen to Carol.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the TWD or any of the characters associated with it. All original names of characters, fictional cites, etc, are of my own creation. All mistakes are my own.

The supermarket was empty that morning. For a summer morning in Loudaine, that was to be expected. Everyone hadn't stirred and wouldn't for another hour at most. Carol liked grocery shopping around this time. It was quiet and less hectic.

Carol readjusted her purse strap and headed toward the produce section. Sophia was close at her side with her hand on the cart, head turned, silently taking in all the sugary confections on the shelves.

"Mornin'," a man named Todd greeted. He was the early shift produce stocker. A friendly fellow, who was especially helpful to customers.

Carol smiled at him and stopped by the apple bin. She selected six apples, bagged and weighed them before moving to next thing on her list. She repeated this task until she had all the fruits and vegetables that she needed.

"Ew spinach." Sophia scrunched her nose. It was the first thing the girl had said since entering the store.

Carol chuckled. She knew Sophia hated spinach with a passion. Although, she found ways to incorporate it into her food, like blending it into pasta sauce or adding it to mac and cheese.

They turned down another aisle to grab bread for sandwiches. It was getting too hot to spend most of the day in the kitchen. Hot meals were typically reserved for dinner. When Ed was home from work.

Carol sighed and grabbed canned tuna. She wouldn't think about her husband. Not right now. She would focus on the freedom that at least grocery shopping afforded her.

The two of them finally turned down Sophia's favorite aisle. Carol snickered upon seeing the sparkle in Sophia's eye.

"Go ahead, pick one," Carol gestured to the wide selection of cookies.

Sophia raced to end of the aisle and grabbed a packet of Keebler stripes. One the way back she passed a boy who looked around her age. He was holding a packet of peanut butter Oreos and a packet of sugar cookies.

Carol remembered seeing the boy earlier in the aisle with boxed juice. She wondered where his parents were. He seemed to be confident on where to go and what to grab, so it was unlikely he was lost.

Again Carol checked her list for the umpteenth time to see if she had missed anything besides what remained. She rolled her eyes knowing she had to go to the liquor section for beer. She hoped they had what she was looking for. She couldn't go home empty handed and she didn't feel like store hopping to find it either.

Fortunately, the Red Dog was in stock. There were enough to get three cases. She loaded her cart and carefully rolled to the checkout lane. At the register, a young man was reading over the produce code list. Sophia began loading the lighter items on the belt, being mindful not to crush the eggs.

"Did you find everything alright?" The cashier inquired, scanning the items.

Carol read his name tag. "Yes Benjamin, I did." She was a regular customer of the supermarket so knew she the boy a was a new hire. Couldn't have been no older than seventeen.

Benjamin nodded and kept scanning. He bagged as he went, leaving the eggs and bread for last. He came around to scan the cases of beer that remained in the cart. He then placed all of the bags in the cart before ringing up the final total.

"Would you like to buy a bag of ice?" Benjamin asked.

Carol shook her head. She pulled a hundred dollar bill from her wallet. "No. That's okay."

Benjamin accepted the payment and quickly made the change. "I'll help put those groceries in your car. If that's okay?"

Carol smiled at the teen's politeness. Usually, she would have to ask for assistance. She nodded and moved on toward the door with Sophia by her side.

The boy from the cookie aisle was sitting on the bench by the door, with his purchased goods and a backpack. He looked up expectantly, making eye contact with Benjamin.

Carol didn't want to come across as noisy, but she was curious. When they were out of earshot she asked Benjamin. “Do you know that boy?"

Benjamin snorted. "Yeah. That's my younger brother Henry. He's waiting here at the store until our Dad can take him to the rec center. It's not open for another hour."

"I see," Carol stopped at her parked Jetta. She popped the trunk to give Benjamin access. She went around the side to open the door and to roll the windows down.

"Yeah our Dad works overnight, and doesn't get off until eight," Benjamin explained, loading the groceries. "It also so happens the rec center is on the way home. Having Henry already here at the market saves a trip."

"Makes sense," Carol agreed, taking some of the bags with the more fragile items to the backseat of the car.

Benjamin closed the trunk and took the empty cart. "You're all set, ma'am. Enjoy your day."

"Thanks, and you too."

On the way back home, they passed the recreation center. Outside, two of the counselors were pitching up the volleyball net.

Carol didn't miss the way Sophia perked at the sight. She could see from the rearview mirror the longing on her daughter's face.

The community recreation center hosted a yearly summer camp. It had an annual fee, that wasn't expensive per say but also wasn't an expense they had to spare. Although, if her husband stopped buying cigarettes and booze, they could afford it.

Sophia deserved to do something fun during her summer vacation. More than the occasional play date, and trips to the library.

The internal conversation was over-visited and was never presented with a solution. Just with a rebuttal as to why it would never happen.

Carol sighed. Yet another she needed to leave.

\-----

_At the Recreation Center_

 The volleyball tent was pitched and ready to go. Ezekiel swiped the sweat and reached for his water bottle. It was barely eight o' clock in the morning and it was already hot. He was too eager to return to the air conditioning of the recreation center.

In the gym, Jerry, his second in command, tested the recently pumped basketballs.

"Morning Boss," Jerry saluted. "Ready for the first day of camp?"

"Am I ready for hundreds of kids, nonstop chatter and plenty of mischiefs?" Ezekiel chuckled."Sure, I even have my lucky kicks on."

Jerry dribbled one of the balls. "Oh snap. Not the lucky kicks," he twisted and shot the ball into the nearest basketball net. The ball went in with a smooth 'swish'. "They're not gonna know what hit them."

Ezekiel's lips twitched into a smile. They shared this light-hearted banter throughout the day. It was how they kept their spirits high and the kids interested. Although, when the circumstances called for it, they were serious and professional.

"We've got about an hour before the first van arrives," Ezekiel announced. "I'll need you to assist Debbie with check-in." Debbie was one of the center's newest counselors, replacing Julie who was on maternity leave.

Jerry dipped his chin. "Sure thing."

Ezekiel exited the gym and next door to the cafeteria. Inside, the workers were adding items to the serving tables for breakfast. He scanned the room, searching for one woman in particular. He spotted Nabila rolling in a cart laden with milk crates. He quickly crossed the room to assist her with unloading the milk.

Nabila was the head of the kitchen and over the center's garden. She was also one of his longest-standing employee's since he became the director eight years ago.

"Oh, thank you," Nabila huffed once they were finished. She fanned herself and swiped at her forehead. "All this running around makes it feel like the air condition isn't on."

"Trust me, it is," Ezekiel assured her. His eyes fell to the newest member. "Everything going smoothly?"

"Yes, Lisa is a sweetheart. Very helpful and gets along with Kevin just as well. I think she'll do just fine," Nabila reported. "She's good at keeping inventory also."

"Excellent, that is what I like to hear," Ezekiel clapped a hand on her shoulder. "You stay hydrated now."

"Yes Sir, I will." Nabila grinned. She disappeared into the kitchen, no doubt to grab a cold bottle from the fridge.

Ezekiel chuckled. He left the cafeteria and walked down to his office. There were still matters that needed his attention. He had a very capable staff, even with the newest additions to the team he was confident things would go as planned.

\-----

The idea came to Carol while she was stocking the deep freezer in the garage. She would pawn the two TVs given to them by Ed's brother Ross, her watch that was an anniversary gift from three years ago and the electric chainsaw that was still in the box from black Friday last year. Ed never used it. To be a matter of fact, she was sure he had forgotten all about it.

She checked the flyer that came with the town's newsletter, learning that late admission was acceptable. Given that today was Monday, the first day of camp, the late admission fee didn't start until next week. It was perfect.

Carol put her plan into action. She hadn't said a word to Sophia, wanting to surprise her instead. She loaded the TVs and the boxed saw into the car and all but sprinted to her bedroom. For the hundredth time, that day she was thankful Ed was at work. She grabbed the box that housed the watch and even grabbed the small studded diamond earrings. She never wore them nowadays anyway.

Sophia was sitting at the table reading when Carol returned. She glanced at her expectantly from her book. "Mom?"

"Come on, I've got an errand to run." Carol beckoned.

Sophia closed her book and stepped into her sandals, and followed her mother to the garage. She frowned upon seeing the backseat of the car loaded with the TVs. She slid into the front seat and buckled up.

The ride was short, but time seemed to slow to a crawl. A bunch of "what if's" were racing through Carol's mind. What if what she had to sale wasn't enough? Would Ed notice that the items from the garage were gone? How would he react? Some days were better than others.

Carol pushed aside those thoughts. She didn't need the negativity. Not when she hadn't even made it to the counter yet.

\-----

_At the pawn shop_

 "Three hundred and fifty for everything," Dale informed her, after examining the earrings.

Carol blinked. "Even with the TVs?"

Dale nodded. "They may be older models but they are in good condition." He chuckled and added. "I have customers that appreciate classic electronics."

Carol smiled. "All right."

Dale made the transaction, printing the receipt and counting the money owed. "Pleasure doing business with you Ma'am."

Carol tucked the money away in her purse. "Thank you so much." She turned on her heel, barely able to conceal her excitement.

Once in the car she released the breath she was holding and turned to a curious Sophia.

"Sweetie, would you like to attend the summer camp at the center?"

Sophia's eyes widened. "But you said it was too expensive?"

"I've got the money now," Carol started the car.

The realization dawn on the girl. "So that's why you pawned all those things? Won't Daddy be mad?"

Carol resisted rolling her eyes. She was sure Ed would be pissed. It wouldn't be the first time. "Don't worry about Daddy. I'm doing something for you, so he won't mind." Ed was more forgiving when she did things for their daughter.

Sophia was smiling now. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Ezekiel was accustomed to the turbulence that came with the first day of summer camp. It was why he insisted on the meticulous preparation to keep things running as smooth and painless as possible. It was not to say problems were completely avoided, as there was always a problem that needed his immediate attention.

Such was the case now at the front desk with an overly concerned parent who was re-enrolling her son. Unfortunately, last year the dear boy by whose name was Theo, had an allergic reaction at lunch. The mother declared it was the result of poor practices in the kitchen and demanded that whomever was in charge be fired and replaced.

Ezekiel was certain poor practice was not the cause. He was certain that his kitchen staff followed the rules and made sure not to cross contaminate any of the foods and to properly inform the children of the food choices. Although, he knew it was not uncommon that things happened such as the kids sharing their food from their own home prepared lunches.

So, to say, he handled the situation as careful as possible. He kept his composure, but he was inwardly glad that interaction was over. He couldn’t afford to be rattled. Not this early in the day.

Ezekiel plastered on a smile as the next parent stepped forward with their child. A woman with short curls, bright blue eyes, who was dressed in a modest sundress that stopped a bit under her knees.  The young girl was a splitting image of her mother with the exception of her strawberry blonde hair.

“Good morning,” he greeted warmly. “How may we help you?”

The woman returned his smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’d like to sign my daughter up for summer camp.”

Ezekiel nodded, handing her the necessary paperwork, clipboard and a pen. “Yes Ma’am. Please complete this application. If you have any issues or questions, I will be happy to assist you.”

“Thank you,” The woman accepted the clipboard, their fingers brushing briefly. She beckoned for her daughter to follow her to the area designated for filling out paperwork.

Ezekiel cleared his throat and reached for his thermos, his mouth suddenly dry. The water was enough to snap him back to his senses for the time being to continue assisting Debbie at the front desk. He snuck a glance at the woman and her daughter. Her brow was pinched as she concentrated on filling in the many lines of information. He knew the packet was lengthy, but he was a thorough person and disliked surprises.

More children appeared, some with their parents and others were alone. Many had their ID cards ready as they were already accustomed to the check in process. He greeted each of them, some by name and the other just as warmly even though he didn’t know their names yet.

By the time the small crowd of parents and children was cleared, the woman returned with the paperwork and clipboard. Debbie thanked her and scanned for the lines for any need corrections or missing information. After a few beats, she nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Peletier. Am I saying that correctly?”

“Yes Ma’am,” she stammered.

Debbie smiled gently, sensing the woman’s nervousness. She began to explain the remainder of the application, which was mostly details pertaining to the basic rules of the center and proper protocols should issues arise. She then accepted the due payment, making the correct change and producing a receipt. She then made copies of the paper work and created a temporary ID tag. After all of that was done Debbie turned her attention to the young girl. “This is for you to keep with you at all times until you get your official one. It contains your name and ID number.”

The girl accepted the sticker and promptly put it on her shirt. “Thank you, Ma’am.”

Ezekiel couldn’t stop from grinning. The young girl was meek in nature but showing to be respectful. He leaned forward and read her name tag. “Sophia. Is that correct?”

Sophia nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Ezekiel stretched out his hand. “Welcome to Summer camp.”

 

\----

Carol felt like it was the first day of school all over again for Sophia. She was sure she was over reacting, but she couldn’t shake the feeling. She supposed that this is how it would be when it was time for Sophia to go off for college. She shivered. She didn’t want to think about that just yet.

The entire process was a lot simpler than she anticipated but she was still on edge the entire time. The fact that she was going behind Ed’s back in signing Sophia up summer camp was both exciting and nerve racking. She was quick to decline the option for Sophia to be picked up in the mornings. She would just take Sophia to the center after Ed went to work for the day. Fortunately, Ed went to work two hours before the center opened and returned in the evenings way after the recreation center’s closing hours.

Sophia said her goodbyes, hugging Carol tight around her waist before following the waiting camp counselor. Despite the unease in her gut, she felt pride in knowing that she was finally able to do something for her daughter.

“She’s in good hands Mrs.Peletier,” The man said as if he was listening to her thoughts.

Carol nodded and readjusted her purse strap. She hadn’t paid any real attention to the man behind the desk, instead giving it mostly to the younger woman. It was a habit she was trying to break, but was still struggling to do. It was a habit that helped avoid confrontation with Ed. He didn’t like if she showed too much “attention” to other men.

The little streak of rebellion inside her was quick to remind her that Ed was not here at this very moment. So, she allowed her eyes to study the man behind the counter. Her eyes roamed to his tag that read ‘Ezekiel’. It was foreign on her tongue, and she decided that it was perfect for the man that sported long salt and peppered dreadlocks and had a rich, smooth voice. One that commanded your attention. While filling out the paperwork, she’d listened to the brief interactions of Ezekiel with the other parents and children. He appeared genuinely pleased to see each person and his voice reflected as much.

So, to say, Ezekiel’s assurance of her daughter’s wellbeing set her at ease.

“Thank you,” Carol said quietly. She made eye contact this time, realizing with a start that Ezekiel had rich, expressive eyes. They were warm, like his voice and had the power to pin her where she stood. On top of that, his easy smile was contiguous. Quickly she averted her eyes and made way to exit the lobby. On her way out, she noticed the boy from the grocery store named Henry. He had a small back pack this time.

Carol wondered suddenly if Sophia would befriend Henry. It wasn’t that Sophia was anti-social but she was quiet by nature and shy, so she didn’t have too many friends. She was hopeful, as she didn’t want her daughter to grow up without having some type of social life. One that involved much laughter and plenty of memories to last a life time.

\----

Ezekiel leaned against the door frame of the cafeteria, watching the room slowly fill with children. Some of bursting with energy, greeting their friends while other trudged along clearly still sleepy. His eyes fell to the one of the newest members, Sophia Peletier. She had seated herself at one of the round tables and was curiously looking around at the other children. He noticed the way she tugged nervously at her fingers and chewed at her lip.

So far, no one came to sit with her as they passed by. Which was to be expected as she was new and many of the children weren’t. Some of the children were obvious with their judgmental stares, while other were just as nervous and averted their gazes.

By the time everyone was in the cafeteria. Ezekiel joined Jerry who was waiting at the podium. The tall man offered a thumbs up, signaling that they were ready to roll.

Ezekiel grabbed the microphone causing a hush to fall open the room. He cleared his throat and began his speech. It was the usual, a full greeting to the children, a run down of the rules and the necessary protocols. The talk lasted no more than twenty minutes, opening the floor for Jerry to say his share and even initiate the brief ‘get to know a new buddy’ session. It was a activity they developed to help break the ice between the old and new members.

“Alright, Alright everybody let’s make this quick,” Jerry grinned, waved his hand. “For those of you who are currently sitting alone at a table, please join the nearest table to you. C’mon don’t be shy. No one’s gonna bite.”

Ezekiel watched as each person that was sitting alone did as they were told. His eyes automatically located Sophia among the crowd. She was hesitant at first but joined a table that seated two other boys he knew, as they were regulars to recreation center for going on three years now.

“Now, please introduce yourselves and talk about something you like to do.” Jerry instructed the room. Then, after a hearing a couple of groans, he added. “Even if you know each other already, just welcome one another back and catch up.”

Chatter began among the tables, and even some laughter erupted in some areas. Again, Ezekiel attention drifted back to Sophia’s table and was pleased to see her accepting a hand shake from one of her table mates. She was sitting taller now, seeming a little more confident than before. It was a good sign.

The job of being a camp director required that Ezekiel not only be observant but mindful to the behavior of the children taken under his care. It was heart breaking, to know not all of the children lived happy, healthy lives. He wasn’t there to judge, but rather show as much kindness and affection to them as he possibly could.

There was something about Sophia Peletier that made Ezekiel want to keep a special eye on her.

_‘”She’s in good hands Mrs.Peletier”_

Ezekiel mentally shook himself. It was both corny and a little creepy now that he thought of his earlier statement. It wasn’t the first time a parent was unsure of their choice, but this time he could feel something was different. He felt the need to assure Carol Peletier that she wasn’t making a mistake. Perhaps it was because he could see the inner conflict that was taking place behind those solemn eyes. Or the way she studied him so deeply before nearly running out of the lobby.

Ezekiel huffed and shelved the thought for later.

 


End file.
